


The Vow

by SocialOutsider



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Uchiha Obito, Third Shinobi War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: Still in Madara's underground area, recovering from the injuries he sustained during the mission to destroy the Kannabi Bridge, Obito prepares to return to Konoha. Oneshot.





	The Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: This fic takes place during chapter 603 of the Naruto manga, "Rehabilitation" and again, also during the Naruto: Shippuden 345 anime episode, "I'm in Hell".

I don't know how much time has passed since I regained consciousness inside this place.

Or rather, lying down in a bed of some kind.

To me, though, this dull, almost lifeless place which is apparently a cave also seemingly resembles a graveyard of some kind.

It's so cold.

So empty.

But to be honest, I don't care.

Not at the moment.

Not when I'm alive.

Which..

Which I can't believe is true.

I really can't.

Frankly, back at the Kannabi Bridge, I thought that was it.

That I was dead.

But it seems that luck was on my side and as extremely grateful as I am to Madara and his strange artificial human beings for saving me when I was at death's door, I can't stay here.

Not while the Third Shinobi World War is still ongoing.

Konoha needs me.

My team needs me.

So I can't stay on the sidelines.

Yet..

Yet for some strange reason, my body isn't ready.

Not when I've been in an unconsciousness state for an unknown period of time.

But I won't give up.

_No..._

I'm going to start undergoing the most intense rehabilitation I've ever gone through.

Once I've gotten used to this body, I'm leaving this cave by any means necessary and returning home.

I swear it.

I really do.

So to Hell with Madara says.

I don't care about him.

I really don't.

Because I'm gonna make it outside.

I am.

Kakashi...

Rin....

Please wait for me.

Just a little bit longer..

I'll be home soon.

I promise.

**Fin**


End file.
